Lucky
by Pan's Shadow
Summary: And when she reported to Caine that the science teacher had cornered her in an empty classroom and tried to feel her up, Caine sent him sprawling down a set of steps and into a hospital. DianaxCaine. T for sexuality and language. Oneshot.


Summary- And when she reported to Caine that the science teacher had cornered her in an empty lab and tried to feel her up, Caine sent him sprawling down a set of steps and into the hospital.

T for intense sexuality but no explicit description or lemons, coarse language and some violence or other disturbing themes.

--

Diana's POV

Bell rang and we all put our books away. I put the stupid science textbook into my bag and yanked it onto my shoulder. Out of the class. Away from Mr. Marshall and his lecturing.

Some dope named Penny glared at me as we shuffled out of the room, talking in earnest releif after being in silence so long, and I gave her the bird. Bitch. I'd have to tell Caine about this later.

Ugh. I couldn't cut in front of all the dumb kids trying to leave the classroom, so that meant I had to be last. Last, meaning left with Mr. Marshall and his lustful, cheaply hidden glances my way. Alone. For longer than is physically healthy.

"Oh, my God, did you see how he looked at me?" A girl named Chloe was acclaming as she passed through the door. Talking about Caine. Of course. Lots of girls liked him, with his smooth, charming smile. Not that he would like a dope like Chloe. Her hair, her face. Atrocious. If asked what good hygiene was, she would probably reply with something like, "what language is that? Sorry, I don't know bolgarian."

Door slammed in my face. Had to open it again to get out. I was stopped my Mr Marshall's whiny voice behind me.

"Uh, wait a minute, Diana."

Right. Great. I was stuck here. I pressed down the door handle anyway but didn't open the door. "What is it Mr Marshall?" I sounded overly chirpy.

He obviously wanted me to turn around and look at him. Nope. Not giving him the satisfaction. He probably would want to show me his hard-on or something. Last season he had asked to see down my shirt. I really wanted to know why Caine flinging a brick into his face hadn't killed him.

"There's something I'd like you to see, Diana," he said, hardly disguising his intention.

_Your undersized dick? _"Mmm. Right. No, I don't think so. Not interested. See you tomorrow."

I opened the door. I started walking out but then he grabbed the back of my hair and pulled on me.

Shit. Now I was stuck with him. My bag slipped off my shoulder and fell to the floor. I struggled. I did. My hair ripped. I slapped him and he grabbed my arms, holding me in place while he locked the classroom door.

"Maybe you should help me with my bag," I snarled despite everything, "It looks like my books went everywhere."

"Get...in...the...corner," he ground out. Oh, was that – omg. Disgusting. Ew, he pushed that against me. Gosh, thank God for thick pants.

He kicked me where it would usually hurt on guys. The force of it ws so strong I fell back into the corner. Dust and cobwebs stuck to my handa. I instantly tried to get up, hands in front of me to fight him aside, but he shoved me back down crunched my hands against a wall. I heard something crack, and it hurt _so_ bad. Somebody else would have cried.

_"Let me go_!" I screamed, struggling to get up. He pushed me down again, this time knocking the wind out of me. I felt in my ribs and gut the feeling you get when socked in the stomach, and I had to slump there, gasping like a fish on a beach, trying to get my breath back and make the crushing, burning pain go away. One hand wasn't moving, too.

He crouched in front of me, restraining my arms, and plucked at my blouse. I unsticked my face from the wall and lunged foreward, trying to bite him. My hands were straining in his grasp.

"Sit...down!" He shouted, shoving me against the wall and keeping a boot against me to hold me there. I screamed and screamed and almost cried.

He unloosed a hand and ripped the top two buttons off my blouse. They flew somewhere and pinged against the wall. I screamed and writhed. I really did. But unlike Caine, unlike maybe Taylor, I didn't have powers. Maybe I would in the future, but right now I was just Diana, average girl, average strength, no telekinesis or anything. Just me. So all I had was my own wits, my own strength and my own fury.

Another button. So much was showing. And he was groping me now, plunging hairy hands down there, eyes wide and lustful. He had wanted this and now he was going to get it.

One more button. I screamed loud and shrill and struggled so hard. I almost wriggled out of his grip, but he retightened it on me, and now flattened me completely on the floor. I was lying down. Right underneath him. Oh, God...

He gave a dry, coarse laugh and his nosehair flexed inside hte big nostrils. Two hands on my chest, feeling, moving down to pull off my blouse-

_"GET OFF HER!"_

I didn't know Caine could be so mad until he showed up. The door was blasted open, lying on the floor of the classroom. Mr Marshall, looked up in scared fury and saw him.

Caine. Standing there in the door, arms up, hands open. He was looking right at me and he looked so, so mad.

He didn't even move. Mr Marshall went flying off me and into the air. Slammed against the roof. Dropped onto the floor. Back up to the roof. Floor again. His glasses fell off and now a bloody splatter followed him, mostly from his nose probably.

Caine's eyes were huge, furious and dark. His hair was wild, floating around him in uncombed layers. The angles of his face were over-accented, shadows falling on his eyes and beneath his high cheekbones.

Caine's hands and eyes followed Mr Marshall as he was sent flying out of the room, clothes flapping about him. I heard the distinctive thunk-thunk-thunk of him going down the staircase, and then an answering crash. Finally silence.

Caine stood there, facing away from me, toward the staircase, hands still up. After a moment he spun around, lowering his palms, and ran toward me.

I was still on and adrenaline high from trying to fight Mr Marshall. Caine knelt next to me. One fine tuned, soft hand rested on my shoulder as I sat up, closing the ripped open part of my blouse with my hand. I started looking around for the buttons, even though I knew finding them would be no use.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently, all his rage gone.

"Yeah," I said, sounding breathy and shaky. I didn't do panic well. I like being in control and panic is _not_ in control. "Just need a new blouse."

Caine was tempted, I could tell, but he didn't look at the gaping opening that showed a lot of my chest. He gave a short laugh and helped me to my feet. I felt incredibly shaky and weak. Just awful.

"I can get you that," he said.

"Uh, yeah," I said, wiping sweat from my brow. And, most unlike me, I added, "Thanks for coming."

"What can I say? You scream pretty loud."

It was probably the first time I noticed so acutely what it was like being this close to him. Still coming off adrenaline, I was incredibly aware to every little thing around me. And that definitely included his warm breath brushing across my face, his body heat making my hands sweat even more than they already were. I was lucky he liked me so much. I was lucky to have him on my side, somebody who would throw someone else down a set of stairs if I wanted or needed it. I wouldn't tell him that though.

It was now that I realized how angry he was, that he was shaking and his breath was slightly ragged. He had been angry, scared even, when he had burst into the empty science classroom to see my pinned under Mr Marshall. Even as I watched, he wiped a hand across his brow.

"You okay?" He asked again as we left the classroom. I ignored my dropped bag. Didn't care much about it, anyway.

"I'm fine," I assured him, "This happened last season, didn't it?"

"This was worse," he shrugged, "But nobody will touch you again, Diana, I assure you."

"I feel so protected," I sneered with a smirk. He seemed intensely releived that my normal had come back, at least a fraction. I saw his eyes travel almost imperceptially, so quickly, down my torn, crudely hand-closed blouse and then back to the hall in front of us. I smirked harder, but to myself this time.

When we reached the dorms I made him wait outside the open door while I fished out a new blouse and put it on. I trusted him not to peer in at me while I was changing. I just knew. Or, I didn't care. Whatever.

"I should go," Caine said when I came back, feeling much better and much less exposed. I grabbed a brush and casually began brushing my hair. "I told Jack to be waiting for me in the gym after classes. Hopefully the wimp didn't forget."

"Jack doesn't forget," I said with my usual sarcastic air. He turned to leave and I headed to my bed, flopping down upon it and staring at the ceiling.

I cringed as I remembered Mr Marshall's hairy hands groping me. I wouldn't be able to forget. But Caine had saved me. As much as he tried to be discreet about it, he was in love me. I had him to help me.

I was lucky.

--

Sorry if I disturbed anybody. It's a oneshot, so I wont be posting any more chapters. Hope you liked. Please give your opinions. I tried to keep the characters in-character, how did I do?

-Pan


End file.
